


Indiscreet Love

by Swifty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cussing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Workplace Sex, they're both shameless little fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really should grow up.</p><p>[ One Shot ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscreet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot smut because it's fun to write Eddie and Chris as shameless little shits okay XD

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eddie was fiddling with the radio in his lowrider, twisting in his seat when arms wrapped around his neck and he was pulled back towards the door.

 

"Surprise!"

 

He shivered at the familiar voice and turned around to hug the Canadian back, grinning happily. "Chris, what are you doing here, ese?" he asked. His lover rarely visited him at work due to their conflicting schedules. 

 

"Well, I got home from the photoshoot early and I was bored. SmackDown isn't too far from our hotel so I figured why not see you? It'd be nice," Chris replied, planting a kiss in the dark hair and smiling when the Latino sighed. 

 

"You figured right," Eddie murmured, tilting his face up to brush his lips against the other's. "I've missed you," he mumbled into the mouth.

 

"It's only been six hours," Chris teased, chuckling when his best friend only pressed further up against him. "When do you have to head out for your match?"

 

"About fifteen minutes. I'm going against Bradshaw," Eddie answered, his voice dripping with poison on the name. JBL was a selfish, pompous pendejo whose ego rivaled Big Show. "He even has that stupid shit over there," he jutted with his chin towards the sleek white limo that wasn't too far from where his own car was. "I guess that bastard is trying to compensate for something," he added with a small smirk.

 

Chris snorted, amused, but he understood where his lover was coming from. Bradshaw had been tolerable, if not marginally entertaining with the APA, but as JBL, the man was dreadfully boring and obsessed with the spotlight - going far enough to be a self proclaimed Wrestling God. The whole thing was laudable and he felt a pang of sympathy for the Latino who had to put up with the cowboy jackass. His eyes strayed over to the car, an idea forming in his head. "Well, let's have some fun and mess around with his head, emm?" he suggested, winking conspiratorially.

 

Eddie blinked at the Canadian, not following what the man was saying. "What?" he asked, then he found himself being dragged out of the lowrider and led towards the limo. "What the hell are you doin --" his exclamation was cut off in a bruising kiss, Benoit pushing him onto the hood. He grabbed the blonde's shoulders to prevent himself from losing his balance and falling. He mewled when a stout hand palmed the front of his wrestling tights. "Ch-Chris..."

 

"I see you're wearing my favorite kind," Chris murmured huskily, eyeing the dark blue pants appreciatively. He nipped gently on the Latino's neck, teeth scraping against the soft skin. "Perhaps I should cheer you up since you're so grouchy about old John," he whispered playfully, hands going to the hips and squeezing.

 

"I -  _ah!_  - I gotta go soon," Eddie gasped out, whining when the Canadian tugged him down until he was laying on his back, the cold seeping into his exposed body from the steel frame. He fidgeted when Benoit began sucking his nipples, arching off the hood with a high pitched cry when the man bit down.

 

"Shh, be quiet, cheri. We don't want someone walking in on us," Chris shushed, going up to kiss the swollen lips again. He smiled at the soft whimper and brushed a few strands of sweaty hair that was plastered against his lover's forehead. "That will ruin our fun." He leaned away to drink in the sight of Eddie panting with passion-flushed face and legs splayed.

 

Eddie bit on his tongue at the lightening bolt sensation of a finger dancing across his lower stomach, right above the waistline of his tights, his body humming with need and desire. He almost felt guilty for doing this at work, but that guilt was drowned out by lust. "Chris."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Shut up and fuck me."

 

Chris laughed and shook his head ruefully. "Giving me orders, dear? You know better than that," he purred sultrily, running a hand along the inner thigh and drawing out a reedy groan. "I'll have you writhing and begging before I touch you," he promised, nibbling the jaw. His own arousal peaked up a notch when he felt the Latino hardening against his leg. "Who knows. Maybe I'll stop and make you go to your match like this," he continued, nuzzling against the neck.

 

Eddie couldn't stop whimpering, his lower body twitching and grinding against Benoit in attempt to turn the feathery traces into firmer touches, desperate for friction.

 

"Now, now, you know the rules," Chris chided, a smile tugging at his lips. He loved it when his partner got like this - all needy and restless. He moved in, a tongue flickering out and ghosting over the earlobe, leaving a wet trail, his fingers digging into the yielding skin of the hips hard enough to bruise.

 

Eddie hissed, clawing at the Canadian's shoulders through the thin shirt. "Need you, cariño, please," he whined, his legs wrapping around Benoit's waist. "Por favor."

 

"I don't know, cheri. You've been naughty. Maybe I should punish you," Chris drawled, backing away as if to leave.

 

Tears of frustration sprang up in Eddie's eyes and he scowled. "No fair, papi. You can't tease me like this," he complained, glaring at his lover.

 

"You gonna unleash your Latino Heat on me?" Chris snickered, his blue eyes shining with amusement. "You're cute when you're grumpy."

 

Eddie growled, fisting the collar and bringing the pendejo down until their noses bumped. "Fuck me already, dammit," he muttered, biting on the other wrestler's lower lip.

 

Chris hummed in surprise at the aggression, sliding a hand down the tights and caressing the leaking member.

 

Eddie squealed, his hips buckling and slamming the back of his head against the hood, his eyes wide with shock. "Dios de Madre!" he cried out, his nails scratching the white paint.

 

"You're like a cat, I swear," Chris murmured, pulling the Latino's pants down to the ankles. "So sensitive." He began stroking slowly until the body beneath him writhed and the moans grew louder. He tugged his jeans down just enough to release himself and draped over the smaller man, their erections rubbing against each other.

 

"Ah!" Eddie choked out, the pent-up feeling of warmth churning in his stomach at the overwhelming stimulus. "Chris..."

 

"I know, I got you, love," Chris soothed, kissing the forehead as he carefully slipped two fingers in the tight channel. "Easy, baby," he whispered when Eddie thrust up. He didn't want to hurt his friend while he prepared.

 

"Hurry up, I gotta go soo--guh!" Eddie hissed, flinching when he felt Benoit's cock breaching in. The burning eased up, being replaced with pure ecstasy.

 

"Are you okay?" Chris asked anxiously, worried that he caused pain. He was about to pull out when his wrist was grabbed harshly.

 

"Nuh, I'm fine. Don't stop," Eddie panted, pressing down to push the Canadian further in.

 

Chris let out a breathless little laugh. "Clingy, aren't we?" he purred, beginning to thrust into the welcoming heat. "You feel good."

 

Eddie gasped when the pace picked up, his breathing hitched as the pleasure short-circuited his brain. "Oh, fuck, fuck!"

 

Both men froze when a door opened not too far from where they were.

 

"Hello, anyone here?"

 

 _Shit, that sounded like one of the security guards._ Eddie started to move away, but then Chris pinned him down on the hood.

 

"Don't worry, he's not that close," Benoit spoke softly, eyeing the guard who was some distance off through the limo's window. 

 

"Come on, ese. Don't be stupid. We'll be in huge trouble if we get caught, let me go."

 

Chris' eyebrow raised up skeptically. "You really want me to stop?" he murmured, glancing down at the Latino's twitching cock.

 

Eddie's face turned a bright shade of red. Before he could deliver a rude retort, the Canadian thrust into him. "You wouldn't dare."

 

"We won't get caught if you stay quiet," Chris whispered cheerfully, deliberately brushing his head against the prostate.

 

Eddie went stiff, a cry getting stuck in his throat and his muscles clenching at the onslaught. He gritted his teeth together, unable to stop the whimpers when the thrusts became faster and harder, ramming against the gland repeatedly without mercy.

 

The guard frowned when he couldn't spot anyone. "I thought I heard something," he muttered, leaving the parking lot to return to the office.

 

Chris' ears perked up when he heard the door shut and he cautiously peeked over the roof of the limo. The garage was empty. "Huh, he's gone," he commented. His only answer was a loud moan when he hit the prostate again. "I guess that means you get your reward." He wrapped his hand around the straining erection, burying his cock in even deeper. His own stomach boiled with pleasure and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

 

"Wh-What? Oh, Dios!" Eddie whined, having a difficult time focusing on his lover's words when his world was reduced to what was happening between his legs.

 

Chris gripped the hips more tightly, driving his member in one last time before he climaxed.

 

The rush of cum inside and the stroking triggered Eddie's own orgasm and his back arched when he came, coating the Canadian's hand as Benoit's name escaped his lips in a wail.

 

Chris gently eased the Latino down on the hood, slipping out and tucking himself in. "Almost done. I can't let you go wrestle when you're messy like this," he murmured, dipping his head to lap up the white sticky fluids. He licked the softening cock clean, smiling when the younger man inhaled sharply at the contact. He was well aware of his partner's hypersensitivity after sex, and it was fun to take advantage of.

 

Eddie squirmed at the insistent licking, his mouth open in a soundless gasp when Benoit took him in. The wet warmth threatened to rain fire on his senses and it became almost painful when the sucking started.

 

Chris eventually relented when Eddie's whines turned tight and he knew his actions were about to erase what little pleasure was left. He helped put the wrestling tights on and kissed the sore lips, massaging them gently while he wrapped his arms around the Latino's neck.

 

Eddie melted into the embrace, resting his chin on the crest of Benoit's shoulder as his breathing slowly evened out. "You're a culo sometimes," he muttered.

 

Chris chuckled, turning his face slightly to peck a cheek. "Like you're not. You better get going, seeing how you're on in five."

 

Eddie jolted, panic settling in his chest. His muscles were too relaxed and loose after what had happened and he didn't have enough time to get himself mentally ready. He hopped off the hood, staggering towards his lowrider and cursing in Spanish.

 

At that moment, the elevator opened with a chime and Bradshaw stepped out, narrowing his eyes when he saw the two wrestlers. "What the hell are you still doing here?" he spat at Eddie.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes at the childish attitude. "Hello to you too, JBL," he greeted sarcastically.

 

"We were just talking about stuff," Chris interjected, glancing at the New York wrestler wearily. The bastard was a handful to deal with.

 

"How about you talk about leaving America," John spoke scornfully, jeering as he walked past the men to get to his limo. "Stay away from my baby during our match, Guerrero. I don't need you to desecrate it, seeing how it's worth more than your shitty car," he added.

 

Eddie and Chris stared at each other and turned around, holding back peeling laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
